The Birth of freedom
by Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros
Summary: Jamie wants to always be Jacks younger brother, but that isn't possible, at least not until Jack Gives Jamie a very unique gift one day without realizing what "It" is!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own "Rise of the Guardians" or anything else for that matter

To Be Free

Jamie had been visited By Jack every year since they had met that fateful night. And he loved Speaking with his Immortal big brother. One Year Jack Came to him a few nights before Christmas and gave him a Pan Flute that he had found abandoned in a tree fort on of all things A FLOTING ISLAND!

Immediately Jamie asked every question his little twelve year old mind could think of about the island. He then remembered an old story that he'd read once about a place where lost or abused children were spirited away to. He began to wonder if that was the place.

When He asked for more information Jack said he couldn't tell him everything because one side of the Island was wrapped in a perpetual spring like barrier That wouldn't let him through without weakening him to where he could barely stand. "It was Powerful Magic Jamie, but as I stumbled around trying to get back to the winter side I picked up that Pan Flute and thought it Might make a good souvenir for you. "

After that night Jamie became obsessed with the Pan Flute and practiced it every day, He also became obsessed With flight for the sake of finding the Island Jack told him about and began to beg for Skydiving lessons,, from his parents. They Finally agreed on the condition that he stop skipping school or attempting it. In truth he only did it because he wanted to be free, like Jack was, from ageing and the birds were from gravity. _"I want to be free!"_

He thought and as his thirteenth year rolled around he noticed he was getting older, his voice becoming slightly more mature. When Jack visited that year Jamie told him all about the pranks at school, the skydiving lessons, he even began to play a soft haunting melody that amazed Jack it was both soothing, and magical. Then he said something that unnerved Jack a tad. "Jack I don't want to grow up, I'm not afraid of dying, and that sort of thing I just want to be free! How do I become Free like you?" Jack stared at Jamie for a long while and said nothing then said, in his mind at least, The smart thing he could say. "I Don't Know Jamie."

Another year Came and went. As Jamie turned fourteen and his voice and body mature Just a bit more, He started to be interested in girls especially the one whom he took skydiving with, Winry Avis, She literally took his breath away! It was also sort of obvious that she Liked him too. And When Jack came for a visit that year Jamie litter fluttered about the room with Tales of Skydiving with Winry and Playing on His Pan Flute for Winry, and Pranking bullies at school to the point of scaring them for life Just to see Winry's smile.

After hearing all of the Winry this and Winry that, Jack smiled and said "I'm Just glad to hear you are okay with growing up now." Jamie went silent and looked at the floor."No, I still Don't want to grow up, I Just want Winry to live a happy life and be free." after that the conversation went on to other things, but Jack could tell Jamie was still uncomfortable.

Before he left Jamie spoke "Jack as I get older always remember who I am right now even if I forget Remember for me the Boy Who wanted to be Free and Touch the Sky, Promise?" Jack Nodded and said "I Promise little brother". As summer approached Jack found himself at North's workshop Fussing at the Elder Immortal about making Jamies Finale Christmas The best he's ever had.

North eventually dropped every thing he had been working on and made his way over to the list center "Alright, alright I'll check list again to make sure everything is good."

Jack huffed, "Not Just Good, GREAT!" as North began to check his list twice he Froze, and not because of Jack, it was what he was looking at. He looked up at Jack with a horrified look on his Face,

"Jack, tell me, do you know why the song goes, Checking it Twice?" Jack crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "Yeah, -Going to find out if your Naught or nic-"

He was cut off by North "NO! That is just a tender lie made up to shield them from true reason." Jack hovered over to North.

"What's the real reason North?" North pointed at e where Jamie's name was flickering blurring and before it Changed into a new name that took its Place before Vanishing altogether as well, that read **Pietro Skywise Pan**.

North spoke softly "Jack, there is no easy way to say this, but soon within an hour or so, Jamie will no longer be of the Mortal world."

And Jack was gone, flying faster than he ever had in his life as he neared were the Jamie Had told him his Skydiving lesson were he heard sobbing he spotted a girl who was holding Jamie's Pan Flute she looked up and saw Jack.

"Are-are you Jack F-Frost, the one Jamie always talked about? " Jack Guessing she could see him because of the Flute nodded and asked "Where-where is his body?" She let out another sob and pointed to a lifeless Jamie who had died on impact.

"My uncle had a heart attack mid-flight and the plane took a nose dive." She pointed to the burning debris of the crashed plane,"He stayed so calm even though I was scared, got me fasted in before fasting himself as well. But his was faulty , he must have known too because I didn't even see him try to deploy it."

As Winrys tears fell onto the Flute it began to glow sky blue. This caused her to stop and look at it with wonder as it lifted free from her hands and began to play a joyful melody as it hovered over Jamie's body then it to rose into the air and bathed him in the Sky blueish pale aqua light then slowly lowered his body back to the ground Both Jack and Winry made their way over to where Jamies body had rested to the earth. But the sight that met their eye's did not look like the Jamie they knew. His Brown Hair was now a brilliant shade of deep oranges and vibrant Reds ,his cloths contested of a pair of Army Cargo pants that had changed from white and grey to dark and light greens and a pale green sleeveless zip up hoodie. As they looked him over he suddenly stirred and and his eyes which were now a mix light green and Neon green snapped open as he sat strait up and shouted at both of them "Happy birthday!" He then proceeded to pick up the undeployed parachute "flew" over to where the burning plane was a tossed it in. Pulled out his pan flute as he Floated over to where Winry stood shocked staring at him, and began to play a bewitching melody. Slowly her eyes glazed over and she imedetly passed out cold.

"That should tie up any lose ends" he said then knelt down to her sleeping form and whispered _"You'll see me in your brightest dreams and when the daylight fades"_ He looked over at where Jack was standing "Yo, big bro, Can you show me that Island now?" Jack just smiled , and answered "Sure Jamie, I guess I finally have a 'permanent younger brother." The Red head smiled while looking up at the moon and said "Yup, but That's not my name anymore, It's Pietro Pan or Peter if you like, and I'm finally Free!"

Well what do you think, should I do a follow up story?


	2. Chapter 2

What's your Center Skywise?

I don't own "Rise of the Guardians"

"This is great!" Jamie or as he was now preferred to be called "Skywise" shouted as he soared behind Jack. _"I'm free! Free from the Ground, Ageing, Responsibility, and even though I sort-of just died, I've never felt so alive!"_ he thought joyfully.

Jack looked back at his newly transformed little brother and smiled as he watched him dive and rise and spiral through the clouds then as he was about to resume the lead he heard the familiar sound of the pan flute behind him. When he looked back he saw that the clouds around Skywise were being reshaped by a stream of musical notes made of rainbowed colored light that was coming from the flute.

"Woah!" Jack thought aloud as he made his way over to Skywise who had his eyes closed while playing. As the song continued the colored notes changed into shapes of transparent butterflies that swarmed all around both him and then Jack and transformed the surrounding clouds into the shape of a pirate ship. It sort of reminded him of Sandman's sand only different.

"Skywise, keep playing but open your eyes." Jack said whispered as he watched the scenery.

Skywise's neon teal green eyes opened and slightly bulged when he saw the effect his music was having, so, he thought he'd try something different. He imagined the sound of the pipe organ, and the pan flute adapted to the thought giving it the sounds of a pipe organ, however something unexpected happened when he did this. The rainbow notes took on darker shades as he experimented with the range and depth of the melody and started to look like a swirling rainbow colored lighting shield around his body that started to send bursts of colored lighting across the sky. Realizing that this could be dangerous, and after receiving a slightly horrified look from Jack he stopped playing altogether.

"I'm so sorry Jack I honestly didn't know that would happen" Jack just smiled and ruffled his little bothers crimson hair. "It's okay, the only way for you to learn what you can do is to experiment. Heck, that's what I did! "

Skywise got a thoughtful look "So…. none of the other Guardians helped you?"

Jack crossed his arms "Pft, helped me? They ignored me for about three hundred years! I got tossed out of North's workshop more than ten times! How was I supposed to know they were secretly watching me to see how I developed?" Jack said as he started to wave his arms around in the air, He was starting to get a little ticked thinking back on it all. However, Sky's sudden warming embrace caught him off guard but also soothed him.

"I guess I'm lucky I have you as my brother then huh?" Skywise stated, more than asked.(Even though he was just an inch shorter than Jack now).

Jack smirked and then gently pushed him off "Cut that out, are trying to melt me or something?" He asked jokingly.

Skywise immediately backed away eyes wide "No! I can't really do that can I?!" he asked afraid he had injured his big bro.

"Nah, I was just joking, as far as I know, hugs have never had a negative effect on me." Jack replied then took a second before continuing "Not that I've ever had that many, my total immortal life count is now eight, counting the one you just gave me, so let's just hope I don't melt." He said with a visible shudder as he imagined actually melting into a puddle of water. "Any way let's get moving, I thought you wanted to see that Island?" Skywise grinned and nodded his reply. "Well then let's goooooooooo!" he shouted as he sped off into the starry night sky. With Skywise trailing close behind.

After a while Jack stopped and waited surveying the sky as if he were looking for something particular. Skywise looked at Jack and asked "What are you doing?"

Jack spoke still surveying the sky "After that one time I found the Island, I stared to gather information about it when I couldn't find it again, but mostly by going to the same spot, then I discovered there were conditions to getting there. First, we locate the only star that doesn't move the star named Polaris, then wait till dawn we make our way to the second star to the right of it as the sun begins to rise, then the portal will open just as the first light of Dawn breaks. Ah, there she is! Come on Skywise, Head to the seconded star to the right strait on till morning!" Jack said as he approached the thinly visable veil that was starting to open to what seemed like another world inside a cloud bank. As they passed through There was a flash and they were on the other side of the portal.

"Jack! This isn't a Floting Island!" Skywise said looking down over the vast landscape "This is a whole-nother world! I knew it! You didn't find an Island in the sky, you found Neverland!" Jack gave his new sibling a dumb look then asked. "Huh, what-now I discovered never-where?" Sky looked over at his older brother with an _'Is he serious?'_ expression on his face, and answered with a question "Jack have you ever Read the stories written by "J. M. Barrie" ?"

Jack stopped midflight as he felt that Sky knew more about this place than he did. "Nope, care to explain where this is going?"

Skywise did an eyeroll and started to explain the geography, the connectedness of children's dreams becoming part of an actualized reality, a forever changing landscape, the existence of pixies, and sprites, and the endless possibilities for adventures, and anything and everything relating to Neverland.

After a lengthy explanation Jack asked something that was bothering him about the whole idea. "But Skywise if you are Peter Pan and in the books he never left this place then how come you are Just now arriving here now a hundred years or so after the books were written?"

This caught Skywise off guard "I don't know, maybe because here the concept of Earth's time or time in general does not apply?" He reasoned.

Another voice chimed in at that moment "Jolly good guess Peter but not quite." A beautiful women with Giant Shining Butterfly wings materialized out of light golden sand like the Sandman's in front of them "I am Queen Serenity, Twin Sister to the man in the moon and wife to the Sandman." She said with a warm smile.

This was a shock for both of the brothers. Jack was the first to speak. "I didn't Know the sand man had a wife, In Fact, I don't think that any of other the Guardians know for that matter."

She put her hand up to her mouth and laughed mirthfully at this, "They don't Jack, and neither does he for that matter, You see, he was once a mortal Shepherd many years ago until I fell in love with him, but the only way to achieve immortality is through death or…. eternal sleep, and so I placed a blessing on him as he drifted off one night and transformed him into what you know today as the Sandman. "

While Jack reflected on this information Skywise asked what had started the meeting to begin with. "So how is it that the books were written before I came to be Peter Pan? Was there once another?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, those were a prophecy and a lure created by the Pixie Queen Bellanna to attract the most worthy spirit who desired both true freedom and adventure, to serve as the Guardian of Inspiration and Creativity. Peter, in this world you can freely watch and influence the imaginations, ideas, daydreams of children in the waking world as this world is the world of possibilities, or can return to the waking world and have a direct influence but I would have one of the Guardians like Jack here watch over you for your power is still new to you and as you've no doubt suspected quite dangerous if misused, and there are those who would seek to use you to that end."

Jack had been listening and his face Darkened "Like Pitch"

"Or beings far more powerful and fearsome." Serenity added

"Who!?" Jack and Skywise asked simultaneously.

"There are three Spirits of Evil, Chaon the Dark spirit of Chaos, Necromos the Spirit of Oblivion, and last but not at all least Eris the wicked spirit of Discord, she will be particularly hard for either of you to resist."

Jack Just sneered "Oh really I resisted Pitch and-"

"That is because Pitch is creepy, and a male." Serenity said flatly cutting him off, before continuing "Eris is beautiful, a woman, devious, cunning, and clever. To defeat all of them you will have to enlist the help of the Five new Immortals that are being born as we speak. Ask For North's help, tell him it's a request of the keeper of the Dawn and Dusk, he'll know what it means oh and in case you are wondering, I "am" a Guardian, The Guardian of Faith."

She smiled at both of them, and spoke again. "For either of you to return here, just do what Jack has shown you and follow the path to dawn. Now I have to go, it seems the Mermaids have discovered that you are here, and would like nothing better than to seduce you two." And with that she disappeared in a flash, of light leaving behind the sound of her enchanting laughter.

Skywise turned to Jack with wide grin. "I guess we have our mission."


	3. Chapter 3

Answers from North

I don't own "Rise of the Guardians"

Jack and Skywise made their way to the North Pole debating with each other on who the new Immortals could be. Little did they know they were being watched by a very malevolent being.

"So these are the pitiful creatures that are meant to stop me? Serenity must be losing her touch if she these ragamuffins can come anywhere near what I can do" the dark being said as he watched the mirror.

"It's almost funny, how that the winter spirit looks just a tad like me, except, I'm better eye candy." the masculine voice said as he waved away the vision in the mirror. He stood in front of it for a moment admiring his own taller visage.

Pale white skin with black and red armor that exposed his muscular abs and perfectly carved manly features, and a face like Jacks _almost_ like Jacks, his was slightly older looking with angular features long white hair and midnight-navy blue eyes that wore a permanent crule delighted expression. His Grin exposed teeth like polished Ivory with long canines. He let out a loud maniacal Laugh and turned away making his way deeper into his Fortress of Disorder.

(At North's workshop)

Skywise went over his explanation of their situation, and what he and frost had been told with North listening while sipping on a cup of coco.

Meanwhile Jack was busy snatching up "supplies" as he called them and stuffing them into a pair of leather shoulder satchels. What this really meant was that he was in the Candy Vault snatching handfuls of his favorites and a some stuff that he thought that Sky would like as well, and even taking some stuff from the "Not on the Market yet" Room to try out. As he turned to go pick up some electronic hand held games for him and his little brother he heard a familiar Australian accent chide him. "You know mate, Tooth is going to be angry with that amount of sugar intake."

Jack just smirked at the "Kangaroo" and replied. "And what would you suggest carrot-breath, ruffige?" Before the Pooka could respond to the wise-crack, Jack blasted him over the top of the head with an icy wind, and flown off.

Back in the Room with Skywise and North, Sky had been offered a cup of eggnog which accepted happily from his cross-legged position on the floor while North went over what had been said. "So, now the time of the Sinister Three to once more, try to send the world into destitution, death, and despair? Is not good news. And the keeper of the Dawn and Dusk has told you that there will be five new protectors? I will try to locate them for you and Jack, but I would suggest you return to the realm of possibilities to have a time of Test and Rest."

Peter looked up with a puzzled expression. "Huh rest and test, What do you mean by that, Santa?"

"What is meant by this is that Jack has rarely gone out side of his realm of influence which he may soon find himself doing, and you need more experience using your powers." North replied.

"But what if something happens while we are gone?" Skywise shot back angrily, before continuing." And what do you mean "rest" if we are also going to be tested?!"

North simply smiled at the newest immortal. "Well as for first question, time slow down out here almost to the point of stopping for those who enter that realm, in other words, time will resume once you and Jack return from there, which makes it perfect vacation spot for him, when he is tired of winter duty. And you need to prove that you can be the true ruler of that Domain before being given all the perks that come with being Peter Pan."

Skywise, who was now standing up, stumbled back a bit before squeaking out "Ruler?"

North looked surprised "What? Did the Queen of first and last light not tell you this? Peter Pan is, for all intentions and purposes the King of NeverNeverLand. Granted , if the five immortals she spoke to you about are who I think they are, then this will be a shared thing, since all we lack at moment are the Lady Luck, The Guardian of Courage, the Guardian of unity and friendship, Guardian of Childhood mischief, and The Guardian of Miracles. I think I may know where to find Guardian of Childhood mischief, as he may be from Ireland, and Lady Luck may be from Middle-Eastern country."

Skywise/Peter lifted an Eyebrow, "Oh and, and what makes you so sure?"

North gave a wide knowing grin with a certain gleam in his eye. "Just call it hunch. Middle East children could use some luck with way they are treated, and Ireland is notorious for producing Pranksters, really you should see my list!"

At this point Jack came soaring in with the two satchels and a very angry looking Yeti close behind him, "So, li'll Bro, do we have our heading?"

Skywise looked up at him and then at the yeti behind him who was taping its foot with its arm's crossed. "Yup, We're headed back to Neverland for some R. and T. I'll explain what that means on the way."

Jack tossed one of the satchels at Peter. "Okay then, what are we waiting for, Christmas? Let's get going!" he said as he started to fly up wards to an exit.

"Oh, one more thing you two! If you run into a pirate that goes by Capt. J.S Hawk, Just be friendly! He is good guy! And can really help you out and is really good with directions or so I'm told." North called out behind them.

Sky turned back and gave a salute. "Will do father North."

North smiled "It's nice to have children to talk to." Then heaved a big sigh as he turned to the Yeti beside him. "Okay, how much candy did he take, and what games are we missing?"

The furry servant uncrossed his arms and handed him a list, just as E. Bunny came in using a portable hair dryer to un-freeze his Ears that were joined at the top. "Oh Jack, I am almost afraid for you to meet Puck!"

As Skywise and Jack flew together an Idea came into Jack's still adolescent mind, which would soon prove to humiliate him. "Hey, Peter?"

Peter/Skywise looked at him perturbed. "I'd prefer Skywise, Peter sounds old fashioned."

Jack grinned deviously "Whatever. How about a race to see who is the fastest flyer?"

"Skywise looked straight ahead while smiling "Your on!" and the race to the Dawn began.

**I know I'ts short but hey, I'm low on energy right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Protection for the Cold and and a tipsy Pirate

I do not own Rise of the Guardians

As Jack And Sky passed through the Dawn Barrier and made their way to one of the many Never-Land Islands Jack could fill himself getting weaker. As Sky Landed on the beach he heard a 'plop ' noise behind him and turned to see Jack lying face down in the shallows, he flew over to him and examined him.

"Sooo Hot!" Jack groaned as Sky Got him to lie face up.

"It's not that hot." Skywise, said looking at his older brother with a slight grin on his face.

"It is For me! Me Winter, You Pan-boy!" Jack grouched

"Okaaay, I think the heat may be affecting your head. " Sky remarked

"Either that or rum, but It seem's to me, that chap like that could use the protection of a shadow like yours." A strange man's voice said right from behind Skywise causing him to jump while looking to see who was behind him.

There behind him was a man around thirtyish and dressed like a pirate holding a bottle in his hands. Skywise's eyes went wide, "P-Pirate!" he shouted as he pointed at him.

"Pirate! Where! It isn't any of the Pirate lord's is it? I owe them all money!" The overly obviously tipsy Pirate shouted looking around before who he realized who Skywise was referring to. "Oi not JUST a Pirate, a Pirate 'Captain', and I'm here to see that you two *points to Sky and the now almost comtose Frost.* bright young lads don't get lost, maimed or otherwise made incapacitated."

Sky just stared at him saying nothing.

"Now if you'd be mate, you really should tell your shadow to protect the premature white headed lad beside you. That is unless you enjoy seeing him in this state."

Skywise looked over at his bro, who was sweating up storm, then turned back to the pirate and asked, "Uh, how do I do that?"

The pirate rolled his eye's and answered, "They don't teach you new immortals much do they? Oh all right, had a feeling you'd not be as filled in on the position you are to be filling in, so I asked Bell about it. You simply address your shadow, point to your friend and say "Shadow Protect him." Savvy?"

Sky looked down at his shadow and pointed to Jack while saying, "Shadow please protect Jack." His shadow gave a happy nod and detached it's self from his body and wrapped itself around Jack before disappearing into his own shadow. Jack stopped sweating and sat up, "I fill groggy." He said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Hear drink this." The Pirate said handing him the bottle in his hand.

Jack took the bottle and took a swig of the contents and started coughing after he got a burning sensation in the back of his throat , "What was that? It tasted good up until it reached the back of my mouth." he asked while he looked at the pirate in front of him.

The man Shrugged "Spiced Rum." He replied.

"You were telling the truth." Skywise said, looking at the man with a bit more respect and a little less fear now.

"I do that quite a lot and yet people are always surprised." The pirate replied.

"Oh by the way, in case you are wondering who I am here*Pulls out a Jack of Hearts playing card* is my card." He said handing them the card. "Read the back."

On the back it had written on it, _'Captain Jack Sparrow Hawk or J.S. Hawk, Captain of the Spirit of Freedom and the Blackpearl , Godfather of the Pirate King's son, Pirate Lord of the Dream sea, Lover of beautiful women, Life of the party and all around good-guy.'_

"Now, if you'll follow me I'd like to introduce you to my Godson who has been waiting for you these past um, what year is in the wakening world?" He asked.

"The year 2013" Jack said surprising Skywise that his big brother actually bothered to keep up with the dates.

"Really? Then He's been waiting 256 years to meet you me along with him. By the way how old are you Jack?" asked Captain S. Hawk.

"I'm 314 years old. Why?"

"Bugger, I'm younger than you by about three years then." The grown male grouched.

"Why does that matter?" Sky asked almost snickering while floating behind him.

"It matters because now I have someone older than me, who looks younger than me, which makes him more of a catch than me! Q.E.D, I'm no longer the most valuable male commodity around here for the ladies, he is." He said pointing at Jack

Sky finally fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. "Ha-haha, I wouldn't worry about that Captain. Jack here has never had much contact with the female of the species, so he might still end up a social wall flower especially given his lone wolf nature prior to becoming a Guardian." He said earning a glare from His big Bro.

"Really well then he'll have plenty of time to work on that when he meets the female residents of the Islands won't he? Those being the Female Fey, the Mermaids, the Wood Nymphs ect-ectra." The Captain Hawk said making hand gestures.

"Ah there is my modern ship, the Spirit of Freedom." He said pointing to a three hundred foot long Black Yacht smiling. " I had to anchor my ship the pearl at the first Island me and My god-son arrived at when his Father the Captain of the Flying Dutchman brought us here after his mother decided to stay with her husband and offered to take us to a place where the "young of Heart never grow old." And I have always been young at heart. Then twenty-five years ago he brings this here as a gift to me for being such a good God-parent to his son, best Present I ever got! Self-Maintaining fully automated and no need for a traitorous, treacherous, mutinies crew." He finished the last part with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Jack just shrugged his shoulders at Skywise.

"As they made their way to a small motor boat at the shore Captain Hawk turned to them, "I hope you boys are ready to meet him because he's been at me all day about meeting you two ever since Serinity announced you'd arrived." He said as he got in the boat and beckoned them in. "Once you've met the I can tell you were to go next and he can guide you."

After they arrived on the ship Captain Hawk led them to the bridge which looked out over the first story deck. After looking around abit Hawk's nose twitched. "Odd, he should be here unless…. Oh bugger!"

And with that they were on the captain's tail as he swaggered through the ship stopping at an atumatic door with an eye scanner and finger print analyses grid, he put his hand on it while letting it scan his eyes, "Hand print and eye scan complete password please." A female voice computer voice asked.

"Where's the Rum?" he replied.

"Password accepted, welcome Captain Hawk." It replied as the voice replied as the doors swished open.

Once they entered they were hit with the strong smell of alcohol, and confronted with a Fifteen year old male who smiled lazily up at them.

"William, I do believe that you've had quite enough Rum for today." Captain Hawk said lifting an eyebrow at his God-son/Protégé.

"Hic, No fair your always Drinking, so – hic- Why can't I? I'm 261 years old after all!" he got up of the couch then staggered around before falling down again." He replied.

Hawk tilted his head at the sight before him. "Doesn't matter Will, Your body is younger than mine, so it has more limits.* sniffs the air then glances around the room* Will, How much have you had?" The older Pirate asked curiosity in his voice.

"Five, ten, maybe thirty I lost count." The boy said still staggering around trying to get up.

"Glasses?" Sky asked looking at the two pirates who looked back at him as though he were mad.

"Bottles" Replied Hawk

Then Hawk's eyes went wide as he thought about what he'd just said. "Thir-THIRTY, the most I've ever had in one siting was sixteen in one siting and that was in a bet. William Turner Jr.*Shouts making the young man flinch at his full name* you're going to be sick! And your mother and father will kill me if they ever find out!"

At that moment Wills face started to turn pale green and he ran out of the room.

Hawk rolled his eyes, "Jack, you make sure he makes it to the bathroom down the hall. Peter-"

"Skywise" he corrected.

"Whatever, come with me, we are going to need some things to help him get over this from the ships infirmly." Hawk finished. And with that he swaggered out of the room.

Please Review It is the Greatest honor you can do for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Awakening Imagination

I do Not Own rise Of the Guardians.

* * *

(After The Rum Incident)

"This is great! I love the coat thanks Uncle Jack!" Shouted admiring his Godfathers old Black captain's coat.

"_Wow he recovered fast!" _Jack thought as he watched the two hundred year old teen strut around in front of a mirror

"You're welcome lad. I thought since you are going to be traveling with these boys it'd be only fair that you get my old coat." Captain Hawk said with a smile.

"Also take this compass it should help you boys out in finding what you want most." He said tossing an old compass to the dirty blond haired boy who now wore his old captain's coat.

Turner was stunned "A-are sure? I mean isn't this?" he said looking at the object with wide eyes.

"Boy, I've no more need of it now that I've reached Neverland, besides I have the charts and you know all the different ways around with those, as I've had commit them to memory. I expect you to make good use of the knowledge. After you get back from your trials I will give you one final gift."

"Is it rum?!"the fifteen year old asked wide eyed.

"No. You'll just have to wait until after this mission to see. Now scoot all three of you! I will not tolerate you being on my ship when you have your orders! Oh, and have a nice dip." And with that Hawk pulled a lever and the three immortal boys fell threw a trap door down a water slide and out the side of the ship.

(Back on land)

* * *

"I hate it when he does that!" William snarled while hacking up sea water.

Jack and Sky had lifted him out of the water and taken him to a nearby island, and were now looking to him for answers.

"Okay, so where is this enchanted Fairy Grove thing?" asked Jack

"Duno, never been there, but- *Takes out compass and flips it open.* -this should show us the way."

Jack takes a peak at it and sweatdroped "Greeeaaat, a compass that doesn't point north."

"It points to what your heart wants most in this world. Right now a female companion is what I want, so you hold on to it Sky. Just focus on wanting to answers or meeting the Pixie queen and you should get the correct direction."

Skywise took the compass and concentrated on getting answers and the arrow began to spin and stopped pointing to a grove of trees.

"Guy It's this way come on!" Sky began to fly off until he realized that Jack and Will weren't with him. He looked back at Will who was scowling and Jack who was smirking at him.

"OH! Sorry, I forgot you can't fly." Sky said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and flew back down and walked beside the two.

As they were walking through the woods Will asked "So, what did you look like before you two became Immortals? I heard some go through a type of metamorphosis sometimes."

"Well I was Brown haired and brown eyed and had peach colored skin. And now I have snow white hair blue eyes and pale skin." Jack said thinking back to when he was human.

"And I also had Brown Hair and brown eyes." Awnsered Sky.

"And now you have Crimson Red hair bright green eyes and pointed ears!" Will said pointing out the changes.

"Huh, what do you mean pointed ears?" asked Skywise

"Wow, I never noticed that until now, you're eyes are sharp Will!" Jack said looking at his little bro.

Sky looked at them confused and slowly reached up and felt of his ears as his eyes widened at the touch. He ran over to a small pool of water that was glittering nearby in a nearby clearing to look at himself in the reflection.

"Woah! I look like I have Link's ears off The Legend of Zelda!" Sky exclaimed while looking at them in the waters reflection.

"Why didn't I notice them sooner?" he thought out loud.

"_Because they hadn't developed yet Pietro."_ Came an enchating Female voice then a colorful glimmering rainbow mist rose from the pond and wrapped itself around him as a female with ears like his dressed in white and silver as radiant as the sun walked across the water to him (Think Galadriel off lord of the Rings.)

"_You needed to be in this world longer in order for your powers to fully develop"_

Jack was worried when he couldn't reach his bro through the barrier but He was calmed down when Will reassured him that this was the Queen holding privet audience with Sky.

"A-are you Queen Bellona?" Managed to get out wile gawking at the woman.

"_I am called by many names- Bellona, The Queen of the Fay, Yevane, the Star Maiden, and now The mother of Pan, for it was I who convinced MiM to make you an Immortal. I feel that it is now time for you to receive your full powers. If you would take out your Pan flute I will explain."_

"So now what?" Sky asked pulling out his Pan Flute."

"_I will tell you of your powers what your duties are and about your weapon's ability"_ She said nodding to the Flute.

"_First, your powers are over Inspiration and imagination you can play music or sing and it will affect anyone around you who has the spark of Dream light in them."_

"What is the spark of Dreamlight?"

"_It is what allows creativity in Humans, It is always present in children but as they grow up it either stays with them to make them artists, musicians, crafters or inventors. This aspect needed a Guardian because of how civilized the world is becoming, granted there have always been artists and thinkers, just never so many people born into a world to allow potential to blossom. It began to need a…shepherd. Your power is based on emotion and purpose, and can be as helpful as Thomas Edison's Light bulb or as destructive as Edward Teller's Hydrogen Bomb. "_

"Wow, I'll try to be careful then." Sky said in a serious tone.

"_Good, you make sure you do. As for your duties besides watching over the safety of the children of earth, you are to find any children who are homeless or abandoned and bring them here to Neverland until they are ready to leave at which time you must find them a suitable family to leave them with the other Guardians can help you with this. You can also make Humans fly by asking to take their shadows which detach and blend into you, but like the stories say they must think happy thoughts in order to do it."_

"So basically, I find lost boys and girls and bring them here? Got it!" Sky said smiling.

"_Exactly and finally, as I mentioned earlier your ears have changed so that you have super hearing. Also If you concentrate your eyes will zoom-in so you can see things very far off as if something miles away is right in front of you. And Your Pan Flute can transform into any sound emitting device such as a microphone for singing or any instrument you can think of which you will already have the knowledge to play."_

"Really?! Cool!" Sky said as he transformed the Flute into a Green Electric guitar with a strap, which he put over his back.

"_That is all you need to know for now, return here later when you want to talk, but for now I sugest you return to the wakening world and find the other Guardians, and beware for the Sinister Three are also going to try to contact Pitch Black they have been asleep for millina and with the wars going on in the waking world they have awoken from stasis and will try to bring about the end of the world by acting on the evil natures of humans."_

"Not Pitch! Oh no, I've got to warn the others thank you for telling me." Sky said now concerned.

"_You are most welcome farewell my child."_ And with that she vanished into the Magical mist surrounding them as it dissipated.

Jack flew over to Sky and began asking if he was alright or hurt and began inspecting him while Will just stood there and grinned at the Mother hen act.

"I'm alright Jack but we need to get back to Captain Hawk, because we're about to have our hands full saving the world….. Pitch Black is back!"

"NO!"

**Well that's all please be generous with your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Pre-Destination

I don't own Rise of the Guardians

**The newest Guardian mentioned at the end of this chapter was created in all the children of the Middle East in mind,**

**I don't know what terror you guys go through, nor can I understand why war should exist. I do not discriminate, I believe you all deserve a Happy peaceful childhood.**

**And though there is not much I can do as one person Hope for Your safety and wish you all the best of luck! **

* * *

"Hey Uncle Jack! We're baaack! Nowwhere'smypresent?!" Will called out as he landed on the deck of the Spirit of Freedom.

Sky had taken his Shadow so he could fly now, and the one happy thought on Will's mind was presents!

After looking around and not seeing his Godfather anywhere they entered the control room to see the Captain with his back turned, having a conversation with someone they couldn't see or hear.

"Oh-noo, he's talking to himself again." Will muttered out loud.

"NO! He's talking to a ticked off Pixie who's miffed about having to babysit three immortal teens!" Said the pixie who flew out from in front of the captains face up to the three boys.

"Noooo, not Bell! You mean to tell us that the Queen is having you tag along to watch us?!" Will wined the little winged blond.

"No you big lummox! I'm supposed to act as the guide and "Helper" *in air quotes.* To the Ruler of Neverland. I just got stuck watching over you as a personal request from your Godfather to keep you from killing over from too much rum. I'm also supposed to help explain the powers of the new Guardians to them as we meet them." Tinker Bell explained.

"Greeeat! Now I really do feel like Link with an even more annoying version of Navi." Sky drawled while rolling his eyes with his arms crossed.

"Look mister! I don't like this either, but you're stuck with me until this little quest is over!" The super-Navi-on-crack snapped at him.

"Aren't you supposed to have a crush on him?" Jack pointed out remembering the stories Sky had told him.

"As if! I already have a boyfriend." The little winged nightmare retorted.

"Seriously? What kind of guy can stand your attitude?" Jack deadpanned.

That did it. She flew directly in front of Jacks face "Look you big blue and white popsicle! I can be really Nasty when made angry and-"

At that moment she was cut off by being stuffed in a small shoe box by Will who had snuck up behind her, and then shoved the box into a nearby wooden chest and slammed the top down. Then turned around with a grave expression on his face.

"I don't like this present Uncle Jack! Send it back to the netherworld where you bought it from!" He said in a slightly horrified voice.

The Captain just laughed "No worries Lad! The little she-devil wasn't your present!"

Will let out a sigh of relief.

"Buuut, she will be going with you lot since you've been made the official Ferryman for any groups of lost children that Skywise might find every now and then.*All three boys groan* That, and you'll be the Captain for this little adventure of theirs. This brings me to your afore mentioned present. I am giving you….. wait for it…. The Pearl! Sparrow Said as a flourish of his hands.

*Thunk!*- and with that, Will promptly passed out.

* * *

(A Few hours later in The Refurbished Captains room of the Black Pearl-)

"This. Is . so. COOOOOL! Will said looking around the room at everything. He had been brought over with chest Neo-Navi (As Sky prefers to call her now) was in as well. (They also decided to wait until she had passed out from exerting too much energy to open it later, and she was still yammering away in there.)

"Glad you're happy. Your Godfather left saying the ship was in good hands and told us how to make her ready and what needed to be done to sail her." Jack explained with a grin.

"Yeah and I removed the ships shadow and melded it with yours so now it flies!" Sky chirped happily.

"Wait, so now I have a Flying ship?! This is so sweet!" He asked excitedly

"Your orders Captain Astor?" Jack asked his slight smile turning into a smirk.

"Astor?" Will asked

"Your new Captains name, Your Godfather chose it because referring to you as Captain Turner brought back bad thoughts, so he re-named you Captain Astor, Pirate Lord of the Night Sky's and Captain of the re-christened Black Angle." Skywise supplied

"Really? Astor? *Gets a mad grin on his face* I like that! Alright You Scabies Dogs All hands on Deck! You know the Drill Hop to or eh fly to it whichever works fastest!" He then looked at the compass as he walked out on deck a noticed it was spinning aimlessly

"Uh- right what's our heading guys?"

Jack and Sky looked up and answered simultainesly. "North"

"Eh, I need a normal compass right now." Captain Astor muttered to himself as he pulled out his normal compass, and looked at it before grabbing the stern and willing the ship to start flying.

"Eh Frost How about a little Wind to start us off?"

Jack Grined broadly and saluted "Aye aye captain!"

With a blast of wind to the unfolded sails they were off!

* * *

( A Casino somewhere in Egypt)

A young sixteen almost seventeen year old girl sits at a table on pent house suite balcony overlooking the ocean. She is not here by chance it is a predestined choice that has her here at this moment. She looks down at her tarot Cards that she has been using for her last reading as a human. She knows everything that is about to unfold. What will happen next she has planned for a year now. Some things in history are set and some are subject to change. What is about to happen would always have happened, but there was a bright side. She could still make a few noteworthy changes before her time as a mortal was up. The moon is shining over the Medertainen Ocean.

She smiled as she looked up through her long black hair that had been striped with blood red at the group of men with guns and another in a rich business suit.

"Hello Uncle Chigaru I'd ask you "To what do I owe this delightful surprise?" But then I would be lying to us both. I know why you are here, and it is neither delightful nor a surprise I had for scene this day a year ago and accepted it as fate."

The Evil man smiled at his young wealthy and soon to be deceased Niece "Really Bahiti? Then you know what comes next?"

She smiled again as she stood up and the wind around them picked up as she backed towards the balcony. "Indeed, you will try to kill me to claim my recently inherited fortune and I being a good little girl will back up here* steps onto the balcony edge* and fall backwards to what you will assume is my death. Then you will run to collect only to find that I have donated everything to charity and serval Children's Foundations, then you will discover that I have already miraculously implicated you as my killer and run like the filthy Jackal you are."

The Man was now Shaking in rage, fear, and worry. "You lie!" he exaimed

"I told you there Is no falseness in my words. *She pauses and tilts her head* Would you like to know how you will Die in Three months, two weeks, five days, ten Hours, one minute and forty-three seconds from now?"

"KILL HER!"

"Sorry, Death is not my Destiny today. You lose Uncle."

She fell backward arms out to the ocean below as they began to fire at her. As she fell she whispered "I am Bahiti Deseray Shizari no longer, and hence forth take up the Name Destiny Fate Di Fortunoto and the mantel of the Lady Luck. MiM, I am ready." And vanished just before she reached the surface of the water

**Well I hope you all liked that! Be good little readers and Review or North will leave you all coal for Christmas!**


	7. Important

Important

Hello to all! I have decided that since these stories were originally written for me because no one else was clever enough to think of them that you all should not expect an Update unless **I** fell like it! For more info go and look at my profile. I will continue these stories in the future but only when I **feel like it**!

For more info on how to get me to update see my profile page

Until next chapter, your spiteful author….


End file.
